cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Lores:King of Extinction Zachary
The Extinction In the beginning… all dimensions came into being by some unknown force. Each dimension was given its own Gods or God. In one Dimension 8 gods were given control over everything. The leader of the Gods was the god of Judgment Demetrius. He made a force of life and a force of death. He set the force of life run free in his domain holding the force of death in a cage he held in his left hand at all times. Only when he saw that something his force of life had made that displeased him did he unleash the dark force in his left hand. The force destroyed every living thing in its path. At one time a race made by the life force had defied the gods, it lived in a heresy of a society that claim they were each gods because of their technological prowess. They tried to control the force and gave it intelligence to make the force see “reason”. The force saw reason finally and formed its self into a being terrible yet graceful. In this way the King of Extinction Zachary was born. Breaking free of his bounds he destroyed all in front of him converting them themselves into his slaves. Their technology, power and knowledge all became his. Finally when the last person on that planet was either dead of his slave did he turn his attention to the Gods. Zachary knew there was only one way to surpass them. He searched out his other half the force of life. Devouring the force caused him much pain and for a moment his screams reached the gods and they saw what had happened. Quickly the Gods prepared for battle. They gathered their vassals and servants to their side armed with holy armor and weapons. Zachary saw them scramble to set up their defenses and feared not. The Gods were no match for him now. When he landed in the hall of the Gods Jugana the Gods quaked in fear as he and his forces assembled. The battle last for near a millennia; Zachary claimed the queen of the Gods Maria the Goddess of war and made her his wife. For a time it seemed like he would win but in the end Zachary was not the victor. In a last moment effort the gods had sealed him and his forces into their leader the God of Judgment Demetrius. Now Zachary and his forces are a part of the god and sealed away. It was not until a column of flame originating from some unknown place came and killed the god of Judgment releasing Zachary and his forces. However as they were released a tear in the very fabric of time and space was altered and Zachary and his forces were sent to a different time and place. As Zachary and his forces came out of the portal they were released onto Cray. Zachary watched the war against link joker and bided his time; for when in this place he was greatly weakened. Finally after regaining much of his power Zachary and his Queen Maria arose from the shadow ready to take control of the whole planet of Cray. Category:Lores